


Reproach

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Shadow Weaver teases her capturer.
Relationships: Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	Reproach

„You said you hate this, but your face does not look like it“, Shadow Weaver purred.

Angellas wings puffed up: “You are not the only one who can use manipulation tactics”

“I don’t think so. You are a too genuine person for this, I would have seen it.”

“You enjoy this suspiciously much too, I noticed.”

Shadow Weaver was happy that the mask hid her expressions. “I don’t have much to do, of course I enjoy every distraction, even a self-aggrandizing angel.”

An angel who looked gorgeous and was friendlier than anybody in years. Of course she couldn’t say that.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one of the drabbles that I started to get into writing again after the break
> 
> As always, I love to read your comments


End file.
